jams_toy_townfandomcom-20200215-history
Cute and Cuter
'Cute and Cuter '''is the first episode of ''Toy Town. Synopsis A little boy named Jeff loves to be in his room, playing with his toys, especially his doll named "Homer Simpson". But, what do the toys do when Jeff is not with them, they come to life. Homer believes that he has life (as a toy) good. However, he must worry about Jeff's family moving, and what Homer does not know is about Jeff's birthday party. Homer does not realize that Jeff's father gave him an action figure known as Blossom Utonium, who does not believe that she is a toy, and quickly becomes Jeff's new favorite toy. Homer, who is now consumed with jealousy, tries to get rid of Blossom. Then, both Homer and Blossom are now lost. They must find a way to get back to Jeff before he moves without them, but they will have to pass through a ruthless toy killer, Stewie Griffin. But can a classic yellow oaf and modern pink superheroine ever truly be friends? Theme: Competition Plot In the first featurette, Homer Simpson is Jeff Carlin's favorite toy and leader of Jeff's toys. His best pal is Oblina who he often played Sega Genesis with and he had a relationship with Mrs. Brisby. Homer has been the favorite since Jeff went to preschool and had the place of high honor on Jeff's bed as well as his owner's name on his right boot. He holds a meeting informing them of an upcoming move to a new house that is next week, and the fact that, due to the move, Jeff's birthday party is being held that day. At the request of the other toys, Homer coordinates a reconnaissance mission to discover what Homer's new toys are, as everyone fears being replaced. At first, the gifts are mostly toys and games. However, to Homer's dismay, Jeff receives Blossom Utonium, a Powerpuff Girl action figure complete with superpowers and super cuteness. She is instantly extremely popular with the other toys making Homer feel unwanted and jealous. To make matters worse Blossom is under the delusion that she is a real Powerpuff Girl and needs to travel back to her own town. As the days go by, Blossom seems to be getting most of the attention and Homer feels his world crumbling all around him especially when the posters on the walls, the pictures, and even the bedclothes all change to Blossom and he ends up in the toy box instead of on the bed. Blossom even gets her owner's name on the right side of her belly with permanent ink, which infuriates Homer even more. He then spends the rest of the afternoon thinking up ways to get rid of his cute competition. The toys hear something outside, Stewie Griffin, Jeff's violent next-door neighbor (who loves to torture toys). When the toys watch Stewie preparing to slash a Bobo teddy bear from the window, Blossom declares she will stop the kid, but is too late because when she has a brief argument with Homer about her laser vision, Mushu notices Stewie raising his lightsaber above Bobo, prompting the toys to back away as the bear is ripped up, followed by Stewie's evil, victorious cheer. Blossom regrets not being able to stop Stewie as Homer jokingly states that he will love to see Blossom as a crater. When Homer hears Jeff is going to Totally 80s Pizza for dinner and he has to bring only one toy, he fears that Jeff will choose Blossom, so he sees an opportunity to get Blossom out of the way and keep Jeff to himself. First, he hatches a plan to knock her into a basket at a magic set, using Susie the Blue Coupe, but it backfires and Blossom instead gets rolled up in sleeves which roll her towards a spiked iron maiden until she is ensnared in the trap, magicking her away from Jeff's room. The other toys are furious at Homer for seemingly attempting to kill Blossom out of jealousy. They immediately strangle him to exact punishment, but the struggle is cut short when Homer is taken by Jeff to 80s Pizza. Blossom, having survived the magic trick, emerges from some bushes, sees Homer in Jeff's hand, and hops onto the car bumper to seek revenge. While Jeff's father refuels the car at a gas station, Homer ponders how he can return to Jeff's room alone. Suddenly, he is confronted by Blossom and the two end up fighting and accidentally land outside the car, which drives off and leaves the two stranded. A bitter argument between them ensues ending with Homer, upset, frustrated and furious, telling Blossom once and for all that she had turned Jeff against him, and that she is a toy, not a real Powerpuff Girl, so they go their separate ways. Suddenly Homer spots a truck bound for 80s Pizza and plans to rendezvous with Jeff there. Realizing that he will face the wrath of the other toys if he returns alone, Homer convinces Blossom that the truck will take them to a spaceship. At 80s Pizza, Blossom stuffs herself into a rocket-shaped claw game machine with minions, forcing Homer to clamber into the machine to try and rescue her. Homer and Blossom are then captured by Stewie. As Homer desperately attempts to escape from Stewie's house before Jeff's family's moving day, Blossom finally realizes (the hard way) that she is a toy and becomes a depressed burden to Homer. In the film's turning point, Homer admits that Blossom is a "cute toy," but despairs that he himself stands no chance of being Jeff's favorite. When Blossom is taken away by Stewie to be destroyed with a firework, Homer teams up with Stewie's mutant toys and stages a rescue of Blossom terrifying Stewie into running away in fear of his own toys, including one from his sister Meg. Blossom thanks Homer for saving her from Stewie as they hug each other, and their friendship is born. Just then, the two hear the sound of Jeff's car starting next door, and they rush to catch the car after they bid farewell to the mutant toys, but Homer has to go back briefly to free Blossom, whose firework has made her stuck to a fence, causing them both to miss the car. Homer and Blossom climb into the moving van, attracting the attention of Rico's pet chicken Ernie. When Blossom sacrifices herself to save Homer by tackling the chicken, Homer attempts to rescue Blossom with Susie the Coupe. However, he is then chucked out of the van by the other toys, who mistakenly believed that Homer was trying to get rid of Susie. When Susie's batteries run out, Homer realizes that he can ignite Blossom's firework and manages to toss Susie into the moving truck just as he and Blossom go soaring into the air. They glide in the air until they land safely inside Jeff's car. At the end of the film, which takes place at Christmas, Homer and Blossom stage another reconnaissance mission to prepare for the new toy arrivals. As Homer wonders what gift may be worse than Blossom, Jeff receives a cat to which Blossom and Homer share a worried smile. Trivia Early Concept Mushu was originally intended to scold Homer, "We don't meet a girl like Blossom every dynasty," but it was changed to "There is no toy like Blossom in the whole world," because it was slightly out of character, as he and the other toys are sad at Blossom's disappearance for the sake of toy-kind, not culture. Connections * Voice actors Dan Castellaneta and Cathy Cavadini have both co-starred in Back to the Future: the Animated Series and Fievel's American Tails. * The main Simpsons and Family Guy continuities had both been aired on a programming block on the Fox network named Animation Domination . * The way Blossom has Jeff's name on her belly is a close referrence to a Zelnorm Commercial. * The PPG sketch Meat Fuzzy Lumpkins and the actual Toy Story are both released in 1995. * 2008 was the same year The Simpsons Ride opened, and the PPG TV special Powerpuff Girls Rule was released. * This movie is released in 2016, the same year of the Powerpuff Girls reboot. Characters present Homer 3D.png|Homer Blossom in 3D.JPG|Blossom Cleber-silva-mushu-final-correct.jpg|Mushu Realmonsters2.jpg|Oblina Daffy 3D.jpg|Daffy Pumbaa 3D.png|Pumbaa Penguins.jpg|Penguins Fran-ortiz-gonzalez-brisbycloth2.jpg|Mrs. Brisby Susiea-300x285.jpg|Susie L43578-minions-fully-rigged-41938.png|Minions Darth Stewie.jpg|Stewie Ernie 3D.png|Ernie Meg 3D.png|Meg 140th+Kentucky+Derby+Arrivals+EZSqw D5P8Pl.jpg|Jeff George-carlin.jpg|Mr. Carlin Tracy.jpg|Tracy Fraim as the Narrator Poses pose 1.png pose 2.png pose 3.png pose 4.png pose 5.png pose 6.png pose 7.png pose 8.jpg pose 9.jpg pose 10.jpg pose 11.jpg pose 12.jpg pose 13.jpg pose 14.jpg pose 15.png pose 16.png pose 17.png pose 18.jpg pose 19.png pose 20.png pose 21.png pose 22.png pose 23.png pose 24.png Music Score by Randy Newman Songs: *Teamwork *Special Presenters 5_fox.png|20th Century Fox Warner_Bros._Family_Entertainment's_final_logo.png|Warner Bros. JAM_Productions_Logo.png|JAM Productions CPB.png|Corporation for Public Broadcasting YouTube_Square.png|YouTube Full episode Promotional trailer Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with early concepts